grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WiKiAN
Reply location Note that if I left a message on your talk page and a reply is needed, please do not place the reply here. Place it under the message I left with a colon (:) as I dislike going back and forth between talk pages. I post any reply from me below messages to keep a record. — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 20:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Incomplete pages I'm currently creating incomplete pages for future work so don't ask why their empty. — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 20:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So... ...You've adopted the wiki. This wiki needs a new bureaucrat, and a new english administrator. Good job! (I'm the former admin of this wiki, and the founder/bureaucrat/admin of the spanish castilian Wiki of Grim & Evil saga.) --Con Carne [[User Talk:Con Carne|''Is that your final answer?]] 23:57, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| '''for']] 09:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Episodes page Hey Dude, I'm planing to Organize the Episodes page so that It can feature the Title cards and description of the eps in one orderly table per season. Here is an example of what i'm talking about . I'm also planing to clean up the character and Episodes pages so that there will be tabs leading to the Trivia, Images, Quotes etc. If it's cool with you, pls message me. Thanks :)Chicocaba 10:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply. By "Episodes page" do you mean do you mean the template page or the List of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Episodes? If it is for the latter then go right ahead. As for the tabs, do you mean the style used on wikis like the One Piece wiki, Fairly Oddparents wiki, and T.U.F.F. Puppy wiki? If you do then I'm afraid I'm going to have to disagree with that. I have seen the whole tab format on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki once, and while it was successful for a tiny amount of time, it was eventually dropped due to a number of factors (you can read about it here). With this wiki's current manual of style (which I am still updating), tabs won't be used here as they are unnecessary. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'ki']] 16:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :On second thought, let me work on the list of episodes page first. I want to try something. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'ki']] 12:59, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Note and thanks I generally check the page history to make sure that no important information had been deleted, thereby making it a blank page. I also debated whether or not I should have left a stub, as opposed to a deletion template. Anyway, I'm a relatively experienced wikian and have decided to branch off from my home wiki and help a few less supported wikis, so I'll probably be around. Thanks for the help. [[User:SaberSworn|'Saber']][[User talk:SaberSworn|'Sworn']] 18:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Birthdays Why did you remove sir raven, mandy, gladys, and all of the other character's birthdays i added in? :You never gave a source for any of the birthdays. If you can cite one, I'll re-add them. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 01:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC)